The Fable Wiki:Administrators/Completed Nominations
Previous elections and nominations Nominations Garry Damrau The nominee has withdrawn their application for adminship. Please note that this user cannot be nominated for a change in again for a period of one month. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :↑ Official stance. Garry I am willing to drop that to two weeks for a rollback request. Keep up the good work and make a point of reverting any vandalism you come across. (A history of fighting vandalism is a requirement for Rollback.) :) :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #I present my affirmation to Garry Dumrau's request to become administrator on Fable Wikia. I've seen how many administrator's are currently active, and quite frankly, its appauling to see so few. Garry has demonstrated a keenness to this online community, both as contributor to the overall gameplay and understanding of Fable on this wikia page, as well as being a helpful guide in the Fable Fanon page. He has the perspective to be an active, and integral part for the Fable Administrator team, leaving the point mute that he should become an ongoing partner with the happenings within this community. Henry Winstone 04:26, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # In comparison to the current line-up of users with rollback, Garry Damrau's edits are dwarfed. Alpha Lycos and TheIndifferentist have both made considerably more contributions than the nominee. I oppose his promotion to administrator but would be neutral regarding a promotion to rollback. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) # I'm afraid that I, too, must oppose Garry Damrau's nomination for adminship. As of this posting, he's only been active on this wiki for just shy of three months. Granted, in that time the amount of diligence and dedication he's shown has been commendable, but we've often seen users become active and spend a prodigious amount of time on wiki projects and undertakings, only to become inactive soon thereafter. While I don't mean to imply that Garry Damrau will follow that trend, I would prefer to see him become more 'seasoned.' Clean up some articles, expound on some stubs, and prove your longevity, Garry. And try again in the future. I won't support your nomination now, but I do appreciate all your hard work. TheIndifferentist 21:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Well I have to say that I feel neutral to Garry Damrau's nomination for adminship at this current time. As others have said, admins are usually editing as a normal user for some time before nominations are made but the work that Garry has carried out and the amount of help he has provided to improve this wiki has been greatly appreciated by myself along with the many others who use them. The fantastic dedication to improving and tidying up the Fable Answers Wiki is also worth noting here. I believe that Garry will be staying as a user for the future however, I feel that it may be a little too soon but I do understand how hard it must be to help edit certain pages further seeing as many of the articles for Fable III have already been made. To conclude my points made here, even though I do not think it to be time for this nomination for adminship I do ''think that he may be granted Rollback rights on this wiki and most probably at the Fable Answers Wiki for all the creditable contributions he has made. Good luck on gaining adminship GD, if not now then later in future and keep up all the good work. WikiaWizard 13:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) }} Alpha Lycos The nomination was successful. This user has been promoted to sysop. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Elections *Election Archive 1 *Election Archive 2 *Election Archive 3 *Election Archive 4 See also *Current Nominations